How It All Boils Over
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: My Degrassi oneshots  Not always Elare but the majority is.  Oneshot6- Adam's Love
1. Chapter 1

**No Ok, so this is my Eclare/Occainsional other couple oneshot series.**

**This idea came tomy head when my sister played me Munro Chambers singing an actual song and I died, went to heaven, and fell head over heels in L-O-V-E love!**

**Total fangirl moment. Not ashamed.**

**Clare's POV**

I needed Eli. We had to write a stupid poem for stupid English and I had no ideas whatsoever. So at lunch, I ate fast and went on mysearch for him.

He was in the Zen Garden, alone looking so... adorably Eli, sitting... and writing and... singing. Singing.

My phone pinged but I ignored it. I quietly stepped into the memorial place. He didn't hear me. But I heard him.

"Stupid bully, hurting both halves of my best friend

The revenge is just to tempting and fun

But I promised Clare that I would be done

I can't just let it end,"

My heart thumped. I leaned in and knocked on the door he looked up.

"I hate you," he whispers and I giggle, knowing he doesn't mean it.

"You're good. Both halves of yor best friend...Morty and Adam?" I say and he nods, looking at me.

"You know me so well." he says and I smile. He walks up to me, close but not close enough. Ugh he could never be close enough.

"Tell anyone and I'll put you in the back of Morty." he says and smirks.

My phone pings again.

"Voice message recorded." it said and he looks up at me and takes my phone. I scoff but he holds it over my head.

"Say goodbye," he says and I whimper, I just got it this year!

"Eli, no one's going to see it!" I whine and he relents.

I take it back but he eyes it, glaring at technology. I roll my eyes and put it in my pocket.

"Voice message sent to: Adam, Alli, Sav," it said. I squeaked.

He looks at my back pocket and then at me. I bit my lip. Oh... crap. He starts to pace. Then stops and smiles at me, dangerously.

"5 second head start before I chase you, Clare." he whispers, so close to my face. Even when he threatens me, I still get ost in those green eyes.

He starts counting and I race away.

I hear his footsteps behind me on the stairs. "'That was three seconds,"I called behind me.

He laughed a bit. Then he got faster and caught me. Eli pushed me against the wall.

"Any last words before kill you?" he says in a low and breathy and absolutely alluring tone.

"You caught me, what are you going to do with me?" I whisper back. He raises his eyebrows at my phrasing of the question and I glare at him.

"Not like that," I warn him.

"What makes you think I think about you like that?" he says in my ear. I go absolutely mute but just shrug.

"Well Clare, if youmust know. I might just view you that way. Or I might not. Your call princess. Now I have to find Adam, Alli, and Sav's phones. Farewell." hesays and pushes off of me as the bell rings.

He is gone way too quickly when I heard my phone ping again.

"Voice message sent to- Everyone."

"Clare," I hear and see Eli looking at me. "Really? I'm going to kill you one day."

I inch away quietly. "5 seconds?" I ask meekly.

"3," he said in a low growl.

Oh God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elare idea- number two. This is about how Clare is so worried when Fitz beats on him- again.**

"Alli, what if he's going to do something stupid?" I asked, over the phone.

"Oh no... who'd review your papers at you're house for _6 hours _and you make him watch sappy movies like Twilight. And gasp, who'd you're newest fanfic be about and don't get me started about how he IMs you to sleep every night!" she said, major sarcastically.

"In all seriousness Alli, and onetime I watched Jennifer's Body, The Hills Have Eyes- all of them, and we're on number 43 on his list of scariest movies of all time. i saw mutant children attacking a man. And he fell asleep before me one night."

She gasped dramatically. "Oh my god, let me right this Clare-1 Eli- 378."

I laugh. She chuckled. "I'm serious Clare."

"So was I!" I mutter. "Until you got me all giddy."

"Well, Jenna's calling. Talk to you later?" she asks.

"Bye," I say as Adam calls on my home phone.

"Minnesota's Pizzeria, what do you want?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Clare... what if Isaid Eli and I did... something stupid?" he whispers. "But for a good cause,"

"I'd hang you both and pluck your hair out strand by strand."

He sucked in breath. "Not the best time to tell her," he shouted.

"Tell me what?" I muttered, scared and mad and plain worried.

"Do not freak out- but Eli got into a really deadly fight with Fitz and he's in jail, temporarily."

I peer at my phone. "Where are you?" I ask, clenching my teeth. God damn it, an eye for an eye makes the world blind but the blind anger I;m feeling kind of made me understand.

"Police station,"

I sighed. "Can he be put on the phone,"

He tells me to hold on.

"She said not to yell at him though." There goes the whole purpose.

I groan. "Tell him, I'm really mad at him."

"Is that so?" I heard the voice of Eli and huffed. "What if I apologized a million times?"

I sighed. "When I see you. you're dead."

"If..." I heard in the background.

"Fitz... chill," he said.

"I'm sorry, tell your girlfriend to hang up already."

"She's not-"

"Then hang up!"

"Guys, not here. In jail." Adam said.

I heard one of them mutter bad things under their breath.

"So you're still mad?" he asked.

"Oh yes, more mad than you when I made you watch Romeo and Juliet."

"I'm still just getting over that..." he shuddered eith his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**I randomly picked this. Using my baby cousin's grubby fingers and a blindfold.**

**And I pray you like it because it was a lot of work!**

_Eli and Clare_

_Family_

"Does anyone know what it's like to be married?" Mrs. French said and I sighed in my head. No. And I never will.

"No? Well... since no one does I think we should learn. But there are more boys than girls. So I got a junior, he's my nephew, Eli?" she asked and Eli begrudgingly inched in.

I was sitting up front next to Alli and her jaw dropped, but she recovered. I dropped my pencil. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hi English partner," he whispered. I rolled my eyes at his amount of saracasm.

"Hi,"I said and he went back to his aunt, smirking.

"I take it you know her?" she said as the class let out a round of suggestive ooo's and I shrunk in my seat.

"She's my Engish partner, Mrs. French." he says, looking at me intensely.

"Well, yes and no. Eli, she's your new wife."

And there went the class. Eli's eyes bugged out and I hit my head on my desk.

"She... doesn't like me... that much anyway." he says, and Alli looks at me and rolls my eyes.

Mrs. French shoved him in the desk next to me anyway.

Well, this'll be... fun.

* * *

"Ok, Dave is the best husband ever! Ahh, he got me this candy ring. I ate it though, but it was sweet, the gesture too." Alli was blabbing as I rolled my eyes.

"What's that?" she singsonged. Crap, she saw my hand. Eli gave me his skull ring yesterday.

"What are you talking about?" I mumble.

"What everyone else is talking about. You and Eli Goldsworthy are seven kinds of perfect." she raised her eyebrows at the end.

"I'd say negative seven," I said as I slammed my locker. "He irks me sometimes."

"Admit it," she fanned herself. "He's also seven kinds of hot."

I sighed, busted.

"That is kind of true?" I say meekly. I shake my head. "But I can't think that."

"Yes you can! Everyone else does!"she shook my arms.

"Fine, I think he's... cute. In a weird way... just... Ok? Are you happy?" I said and she smiled.

"Not as much as me," I heard Eli behind me and I froze. Alli!

"Now I am," she singsonged and followed after Dave for more candy bling.

"So, we're married one day and our relationship goes from 'See you in English' to 'Eli is hot,'." he states, smirking that smug smirk. I close my eyes and bite my cheek. This is how he irks me.

"No, I said cute in a weird way. Don't misqoute me." I growled and he looks after me, staring.

"See you later Mrs. Goldsworthy." he says after me.

I stop for a second, letting fury and a feeling I don't recongize in. I turn around and I can see his smirk and frankly... his crooked smiles and cocky smirks... they really are...

_Something._

_**Leave it at that? Or no?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I. Found. A. Picture. .With. Clare. At. The. Dance. Maybe, or the mixed episode one. But still Awwww! He's not wearing black though.**

**It shocks me. I was like... whoa. No black. Well, he was wearing black... under red. And the necklace. Ugh gotta L-O-V-E love, that necklace. And to my friend Jason, it is not girly!**

**And ppl keep saying they see him, again in no black in a promo, in the corner. But I can't seen to find him like that?.**

"He is the worst husband in history," I griped to Adam because Alli was with Jenna and the cheerleaders.

"Well, we start that unit next month. I'm supposed to be married Bianca Freaking Desousa."

"Oh... you are so unlucky. Adam, back to my current issue. He's always late and we have to manage a household. How can I do that alone if I'm supposed to be married to him?"

"I'm not going to talk about my best friend behind his back.." he threw a fry at me.

"But... I need to vent." I whimpered. He looked at me.

"Not. Fair."

I gave him the puppy dog face. He groaned.

"No wonder Eli likes you so much." he muttered and I instantly blushed and looked down. It was like wildfire and he wasn't even here!

He smirked, picking up on Eli's tactics. "You like him..." he stressed the word like.

"N-no, I d-don't." I stuttered.

"Oh really?" Adam sang and I blushed some more.

"Adam, I-I-I d-do not," I whimpered and he laughed.

"Fine Adam... Maybe I do."

"Maybe? Oh really... say it."

"I do?"

"Mean it,"

"Adam,"

"Mean it!"

"I do."

"You what?"

"I. Like. Eli. Goldsworthy." I hit him with every syllable.

He smiled but then looked behind me and looked numb feeling of realization hit.

"He is right behind me, isn't he?" I whispered to Adam.

A pair of lips reached my ears, the hyper-sensitive part. I heard my breath hitch.

"Yes, yes he is." Eli said and I felt his smirk, though he was just ghosting my skin.

Adam abruptly walked away and I half felt like calling him back and half telling him to go farther away. I drummed my fingers on the table.

Eli took my fingers and wound them tightly with his. How... do you breathe again?

He sat next to me and took his other hand and put it a little under my knee. Oh lord.

I risked a glance up at him. He was looking down at me, solely and directly at me. With _that _look.

He traced intricate designs up and down my leg. Then he kissed my neck. Over and over and _over_.

Eli kissed my hand. "If I asked you to leave...what would you say?" he whispered again, _biting _my freaking ear. Oh my god.

"You're enjoying this way too much," I squeaked as he ran his hand up my sides. I'd let him do anything.

"So are you but I'm not complaining." his hands messed with my hips. No. Yes. No. He kissed my neck again.

God Yes.

"Of course not, because you know what you're doing." I mumbled. Smirk again.

"So what's your answer?" he whispered. Oh god, 4 months of hormones and tension led up to this.

"You coming?" I whispered.

**Keep in mind, this is after a period of time not immediately.**

**Anyway part 2 was fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok ok. Let's do this.**

"Just im case you don't know, I saw you and Eli run off." Adam said and I half expected Alli to say that. But whatever.

I bit my lip. "Maybe,"

He smiled. "Maybe? No no, I saw. Someone's got a boyfriend!" Adam said and I smiled.

"Ok... yes!" I said and Adam smiles wider.

"I am a genius. Praise me now," he orders and I pretend to bow down.

Eli passed us. "Clare," he said and smirked at me.

"Eli," I said and turned to my locker.

"Ugh, sexual tension, I'll see you guys later. I have to go scrub my brain and eyes."

I rolled my eyes and I felt strong hands grab my waist.

"Hi," Eli said in my ear.

"Eli... we have Life Skills in five minutes." I whispered, giggleing as he slightly tickled my sides.

"Well, 4 minutes 46 seconds but let's not dwell on that."

"Ok, what should we dwell on?" I whisper, biting my lip as I look over my shoulder.

His lips brushed mine before he took them away and kissed my neck. "Eli this is school!" I whimpered.

"Fine," he muttered grumpily like a kid who didn't get his candy.

I patted his cheek. "That's what you get for liking me,"

"I don't just like you Clare. I want you. No wait, I need you." he whispered, his eyes sparkling with lust.

"School..." I reminded him.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Come on,"

* * *

"Children." our teacher had said. "Flour children,"

"Well, I don't know how this happened." Eli said as she handed us our sack of flour. We exited the class with it. Really?

"We were so careful," I muttered sarcastically.

"Look at what you did," he hands me the flour baby.

"Hey, actually, this is your fault."

"True, but you carried it."

I push it into his arms. "Now it's your turn. Drop it and I'll kill you."

I walk away but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"Boy or girl?" he asks me.

"Girl,"

"No..."

"Then why'd you ask!"

"Just kiss me!" Eli said and I happily teased him.

"No in front of our daughter," I patted his head and ran off in the direction of Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

**I skipped over the BiancAdam parts of MBIAC 1 and now that I look back, they'd look reallly cute together if Bianca didn't find out and be a major bee-yotch to Adam so I wrote a oneshot on it.**

**Isn't it weird that she's supposed to be like Alex and she freaks out bout being a lesbian. Maybe she's not like Alex.**

God just hated her.

She hated him. Well she hated everything now.

He or she was supposed to be different.

Well, technically he was. He was a she. That's too different.

"Bianca," he said to her sometimes and her heart pounded slightly, just slightly not 'I'm in love with you' pounding, just a bit more faster than usual. And then it hardened.

"Tranny," she'd hiss. "Get away before I have someone gut you like a fish, just scurry over to Dr. Doom and Unknown Girl #1."

"And here comes her inner bitch," Adam said, acting disgusted at her. "Go to hell, but don't take the real Bianca with you."

The real Bianca? Oh please he barely knew her!

Disgusted? At her? She should be the one disgusted. Adam- No, Gracie Torres was a transgender freak and looked a million times better as a guy.

Was that a compliment?

No. .

There were plenty non-tranny boys at this school.

As she got her lunch she passed by the misfits and a smart girl's table and eavesdropped a bit. After catching 'Bianca' form on his lips. Her lips! Ugh, pronouns!

"I dont _hate _her, I hate the fact she's so typical. when I thought there was something there."

"I warned you," Eli laughed. "She's just like every average, hoop earrings, sneakers, leather, 'I don't give,', 'I know people', drunk-ass, drug doing, boy loving, tough girl.

"That sums her up too nicely,"

"She's a bitch Adam, we get it." The redhead said. Bianca mentally scoffed. Excuse me?

"Did St. Clare just curse?" Dr. Day Old Trout said as he gaped at her. Adam laughed. Bianca kicked herself. No, ugh, it was Gracie.

"Nope, that word means a female pregnant dog. "

Adam high-fived her. "Now that sums her up nicely,"

Eli shrugged. "Give it a few weeks, someone's going to be pregnant."

"What if there's a pregnancy pack around school?" Adam joked. "Who'd be pregnant?"

"I vote Jenna," Clare, Bianca guessed, bitterly suggested."She's acting strange."

"I vote Alli, the way Drew talks about her... she better watch out. And have you seen Owen checking her out?" Adam shook his head.

'He was right' Bianca thought. 'Owen is a big fan of girls like Baby Bhandari,'

"Bianca for sure, dude, I'm serious. At least our St. Clare will stay wholesome." Eli said and Bianca flamed up. Well, not as much as Clare, who hit him.

"Well, if she stuck with me, she wouldn't have to worry about that." Adam joked again. Bianca felt a smile tug at her lips.

"He's just full of jokes," she barely whispered.

"Adam, that wasn't funny." Clare giggled.

"Clare, sometimes the truth can be funny." Eli laughed and wrist-bumped Adam. Bianca rolled her eyes.

'Can't they just be normal!' she shrieked in her head.

She looked as a black haired senior girl, Fiona, walked over. "Adam, Holly J bailed on lunch and I was hoping that offer to help me with my French still stood?"

She put a hand on his shoulder and bent to his level. "How do you say please?" she whispered and Bianca caught Adam glance at her slight cleavage before looking away and smiling smugly to himself and then glancing at her hand on his shoulder. He locked eyes with her.

Eli looked proud and Clare looked shocked. Bianca seethed on the inside.

"Sil' vous plait, ma cherie." he locked eyes with her and she smiled. She dropped her purse and her rested her other hand on the table.

"I like it when you say it, it sounds better... more authentic."

"You're just a beginner. I've been taking French since I was in kindergarten."

"But I've been to France."

'Ah, rich kid' Bianca thought bitterly.

Adam locked eyes with her again and smiled. "Well, then we make a good team." he whispered low, somehow closer though Bianca didn't see him move.

"Adam Torres, are you flirting with me?" she mirrored his tone.

'Heavily, Sherlock.' Bianca thought.

"If I was... would I be crazy?"

'How the hell is he moving closer without actually moving!' Bianca glowered.

"What if you were flirting with a girl out of your league?" she teased, moving slowly to the other side of Adam and his eyes followed her in their dance of tension.

"I'd find my way in."

Eli, Clare, and Bianca now felt the shock. He seemed good at this... flirting.

"Oh really?" She placed her hand on Adam's other shoulder. "How would you do that?"

"It'd be easier if you let me in yourself."

"Or I could just give you a key."

"I could get in whenever I want then,"

"Anytime, but now it's French time." she walked back to where her purse was rested. The dance of tension began again.

"You seem eager for me to teach you the language of love." Adam said.

"You seem eager to leave with me."

"It's for the sake of your grade. Besides, how can I say no to you?"

'Easy," Bianca thought. 'N-O. No.'

"Careful Torres, flattery gets you everywhere in my book."

"I would love a copy,"

"Maybe later, I'll read it to you, junior."

"Oh, the 'I'm older' card."

"You've used the 'French' card before."

"I was young then,"

"Didn't I just call you young before?."

"I can read your lips very well, merci,"

"Oh so now you speak French and read lips?"

"I'm good with just your lips," Adam looked at said lips for way more than a glance.

"No one else's..."

"Probably not... I've only been looking at yours."

Eli and Clare decided to leave. The tension was clouding their breathing.

"We're gong to- you don't care do you?" Clare said.

Adam glanced at them and back to Fiona. "Not really,"

"No," Fiona smiled and locked eyes with Adam for like the ninth time.

"We were just leaving," Adam said and grabbed her hand.

He pulled them along and Bianca slid down the wall.

Jealousy sucks. Life sucks. Adam sucks.

She scoffed.

Yeah. Right.

**Fadam vs. Adam/Clare/Eli triangle vs. Adam/Eli fans (not me! unspoken soulmate theory of mine doesn't include Adeli, includes FionAdam and ClarEli) vs. BiancAdam. Huh, he has the most possible non OC relationships than any charactor I know. This is for Adam fans! I love him and his new look is awesome. **

**He's going to punch Fitz in the next 2 weeks and I hope he makes it hurt badly. And Riley should make that punch to Owen hurt just as much. Stupid homophobes. Leave Zane, Riley, and Adam alone. No wonder Bianca's scared to be a lesbian. They'd beat her. Fitz and Owen are total sleazebags. Screw them.**

**I tried to capture Adam's flirtastic side but I think I could've failed. Let me know.**

**By reviewing please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's short. Wht if Eli and Clare' relationship was off and on? I can totally see that...**

"Eli!"

"Clare!"

"You know what fine,"

"Fine,"

"Ugh, must you always get under my skin."

"Oh please, how? Elighten me. Oh Clare the Wise."

"Excuse me, you know what, we're taking a break." Clare had said calmly. She stormed off. Eli groaned and kicked a locker. Adam looked at Eli.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Alli and Adam counted down.

Clare came back and she crossed her arms. "This isn't working for me."

Eli smiled and took her chin gently between his fingers. "Me either, Clare,"

Clare smiled and kissed him, slowly at first and then more and more. She was backed up against the wall and he smiled against her lips. He pulled away and she pulled him back in.

Alli sighed and rolled her eyes. "They are in love with each other, can't they go a month without breaking up?"

"This was about Fitz having a crush on Clare." Adam rolled his eyes.

Clare giggled quietly as Eli kissed her neck.

"How long before she throws in the purity ring?" Alli whispered.

"I say 2 weeks," Adam whispered back.

"I'd have said one. They've been dating for a year. On and off."

"Remember when they actually went a month before breaking up?" Adam said and Alli nodded.

"I remember, it was the summer." Alli said.

"Well, same time,, next month?" she asked Adam.

He nodded. "Wouldn't miss it,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ta da! What if all the boys (well the one's with female counterparts) got into a fight? =}**

**Sidenote- Adam Is Awesome. Eli and Clare are not bf/gf but not just friends (?). And Fitz is gonna be another Drake.(Not the awesome rapper)**

"I can't believe that you got in a fight." 5 girl voices and a boy's rang.

Clare's was worried. Alli's was disbelieving. Bianca's was proud. Fiona's was heartbreaking. Holly J's was kind of sad and relieved at the same time. Riley's was oddly proud and angry at the same time.

* * *

**Eli and Clare**

"Eli! I can't believe you fgot in a 7 way fight. You could've gotten hurt." she whimpered as she wiped blood of his lip.

"Ow, ow, the only one hurting me is you." he looked her in the eyes. She bit her lip and drew the tissue back.

"I'm sorry. " Clare looked down. She dabbed his lip. Gentlier.

"You really seemed worried."

"I am. You're my... friend." she sighed the last part, weary of talk on where their relationship stood.

"Adam punched Fitz in the gut and pushed him done and Fitz pulled him down and Adam went off on him. So I had to get him off and Fitz said some stuff about going to the dance with you and then I kind of forbid it and he punched me. Then Adam joined in. Owen came and then Drew, followed by Zane and Sav trying to break up the fight but was sucked in. It was fun."

Clare hithis arm and he closed his eyes. "I had that coming."

"You fought because of me." Clare whimpered.

Eli shook his head fiercely. "It wasn't because or about you. It was for you. On my part anyway."

"Still, you have all these cuts and bruises and they have to do with me." Clare looked up at him while she dabbed his arm's huge bloddy gash.

"You could kiss them better." he whispered, huskily and Clare's heart flipped flopped.

Clare smiled weakly. "Ok then,"

She pressed her lips to his arm and he smirked. "Now, the other one."

"Pushy,"

"Just press your lips, Clare."

She kissed his other arm.

"That's not where else I got cut," he reminded her. She shook her head.

"I don't just hand out kisses. I'm not a floozy or an ingenue."

She continued wiping blood off his arm as he mentally cursed himself for agreeing to the "in-between" theory.

That's what him and Adam call his and Clare's relationship.

Clare then realized something. "Wait? Fitz likes me?"

"Well, I guess. He said that the war will be over if he got to... go to the dance with you."

Clare smiled. "And you forbid it?"

Eli looked down and Clare smiled more. "Yeah, you shouldn't be involved with the enemy."

"Involved how? It's just a dance. Right?"

"No... he likes you. It's sickening."

"Liking me is sickening?"

"No! Uh,no, it's not even like 'She's hot.' it's like he's deeply in love with you like creeper-ish even."

"Finally, a guy actually likes me." Clare muttered sadly. "And it had to be him."

"Clare,KC like you and uh..."

"Save it Eli," Clare mumbled and looked up at him.

"Clare-" she swiftly kissed his cheek. It didn't satisfy him. Not until she was his. Fitz could never have her.

"All better." she whispered. "And if I need a date, maybe the enemy might be my last resort. You need time and from what I can see,a couple months isn't enough."

Has he mentioned how much he hated how much time she tought he needed? It's been about 3 months and that's the most action he's gotten from Clare in awhile.

Maybe he needed more time. He looked Clare up and down to see if he did. She was as beautiful as ever.

He wasn't too far behind of falling in heads over heels, one touch and I die of happiness, love with her.

Time wasn't exactly what he needed...

He needed Clare.

**So... whatcha think? Sorry. I haven't been updating. My mommy decide to go to Elizabeth to go shopping. Oy.**

**I have more stories to update so review.**

**Next- Bianca/Owen/Fitz- deeper into Fitz's crush on Clare and Bianca's plot to ruin Adam and her nememsis Alli- using Drew...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fadam instead of Bianca/Fitz/Owen. Later later...**

**Adam and Fiona**

"Fiona... I'm sorry." Adam said.

"I can't believe you got in a 7-way fight!" she said again.

"Fiona, I already I'm sorry," Adam said.

"And I already said I can't believe you."

Adam was sitting on the lockers and Fiona was sitting in front of him, wiping his jagged arm wound.

"Fiona! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. How many more times do you want me to say it."

"Until I believe you,"

Adam put his head back on the locker and pouted.

"Don't that doesn't work ever time!" Fiona bit her lip.

"But that does," he whispered, enjoying her blush.

"I'm just your friend Adam. Friend."

"But I love you Fiona!" Adam said, obviously teasing her. She looked down and Adam enjoyed this even more.

"Adam, hold still," Fiona whispered reaching up his arm, peeling back his jacket.

"You're enjoying this," he whispered sarcastically, narrowing hois eyes.

"What?" she said, humoring him as she wiped the blood off his arm. It was a cut that reached from his shoulder to his hand.

"Undressing me,"

She blushed harder and Adam went under to keep her from looking down.

"Aww, she's blushing." he murmured.

"Adam," she pushed him back against the locker and he smirked. Eli was rubbing off on him.

"I'm out of your leauge, Sophmore." she teased.

"You are enjoying this." he whispered as she pulled up to his shoulder.

Fiona pulled the tissue away. "If you're going to keep me blushing and teasing me than you can have the nurse clean your... bleeding... _face_!

Adam held his breath as she leaned forward and had her body over his and she's never been this close to him.

"Oh my god, Adam. Your face is bleeding! Oh... why didn't you say something."

Adam felt her hand delicately trace over his bleeding cut on his cheek.

"Well... can you help me because Nurse Mitchell is taking care of Zane?" he pleaded.

"Wooo, Adam. Fiona can't keep her hands off you." Owen said obnoixiously and Fiona realized their position.

She glared at Owen and he chuckled. "I don't mind you as a lesbian."

Adam's hands balled into fists but Fiona beat him to it.

"Adam. Is. Not. A. Girl." she said condescindingly, like she was talking to a child.

"Sweetheart, he is. And he gets you which makes you a lesbo."

"No, it doesn't."

"Fiona." Adam said, looking her in the eyes and smiling. "It's ok."

Fiona smiled and Owen sneered. "Go make out with your girlfriend, whatever."

Bianca jerked him to turn him around, wiping his face and laughing about how proud she was of him.

Adam smiled at Fiona.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"You're welcome." she whispered back and kissed his cheek. Adam's jaw dropped.

"I do enjoy this," he said as she pulled back.


	10. Chapter 10

**My sister asked for this one.**

**Warning- It's AU. Sorry. **

**Description- Clare is a lawyer and Eli is also. They have very different tactics and came from opposing firms, now that Eli's closed down... what's a guy to do.**

"Alli, its papers after papers after papers here." Clare said as she entered her firm while everyone was getting ready for the new lawyers.

"Well, maybe you'll find a hot lawyer and give my kids some friends?" Alli said hopefully as she spooned corn into AJ's mouth and made Alia eat some breakfast.

Clare rolled her eyes, though Alli couldn't see. "Oh please, and did I tell you? Simpson seems to think one lawyer needs to be my partner, apparently he's never lost a case."

"Neither have you." Alli said proudly as AJ refused her corn and moaned for the cereal Alia had.

Clare allowed herself a cocky moment. "True. Hey, I have to go before Heather leaves my coffee and it gets cold."

"Bye- EW!" she cried as AJ threw the corn at her blouse.

"That's why I don't have kids."

"Bye Clare," Alli grumbled and gave AJ her cereal.

"Bye Bye Alliah." Clare hung up and Heather gave her the coffee.

"By the way, your mother called and left a message." Heather said and Clare paused and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess- 'Hi, when are you having babies'." Clare groaned and Heather giggled and nodded softly.

"Well, along the lines of that. And some god is in your office for you, Eli Goldsworthy." she gossiped and Clare recongized that name. Ugh... him?

Clare sighed. "Ok, ok. Let the pain begin." she said, waving goodbye to her assitant.

"I feeel the welcome." a soft and somewhat sensual voice said and Clare jumped, spilling coffee on her shirt. She made an unprofessional whiny noise and the person chuckled.

"Clare Edwards, remember me?" the voice said, lower than nessecary which made his voice impossibly sultry.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, I could never forget. So... David and Sons closed?"

"Well, David Sr. died and David Jr. is about twelve so I guess, you can say we had no choice." he said, looking at her as she blotted the spot. "It's not coming out."

"I know, hold this." she growled, throwing her coffee at him. He caught it and she called to Heather.

"Heather, go to the Lost and Found, find me something. Anything. Please?"

"Sure but if you end up in a holiday sweater, I'm calling Darcy to give you something." Heather said and traveled downstairs.

Clare stood in a black tank top and Eli smirked.

"You grew up quite a bit in the last five years Clare Bear."

Clare rolled her eyes.

"You almost lost that case." she reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

"So did you." she put her hands on her hips

"Glad that the judge decided to dismiss it?"

"Elated," he said sarcastically.

"Great. Now give me coffee." she said and he smirked.

"Beg,"

"In your dreams."

He raised and eyebrow, challenging her. She shook her head. "I'll live, have the rest."

Eli was about to say something when Heather came in, looking scared.

"You said anything." she reminded her and closed the door hastily.

Clare looked at the shirt and groaned.

Eli looked at it and smirked, sipping his, actually her, coffee.

It was white and very low cut. The sleeves were see-through. The shirt does not leave much to the imagination.

"It's like a stripper's shirt." She complained.

"I like it." Eli said and Clare glared at him.

"Pervert."

"What guy isn't. Especially when someone like you is contemplating wearing it."

Clare looked at him. "Are you calling me a stripper?"

"I don't know what you do at night. Or who."

Clare rolled her eyes. She's been doing that a lot since he came here.

"Just keep your perverted comments to yourself." she muttered as she went into the bathroom.

He chuckled softly and sat in the chair next to her desk.

"Whatever Ice Queen."

"Name-calling... really?" she turned around and glared at him, he ignored it but eventually looked up at her.

"Well, you wanted me to keep my perverted comments to myself. If you want I could call you a lot of other things..."

He looked her over and Clare put her hands on her hips.

"This might be sexual harrasment." she said.

"Just change your clothes Clare."

She huffed and went into her bathroom.

She came out and Eli's jaw dropped.

She looked better than he thought she would. She kicked his chair.

"Are you a middle schooler?" she said and he gathered himself.

"I could say the same."

She sighed and reviewed the case. "Well, it looks like we have a divorce case."

"Splendid,"

"The couple... Spinner Mason and Emma Nelson-Mason. Oh wait- no, that's Torres's case. We have the Biggums, Max and Carla."

Eli nodded. "You say it so plainly."

"Really?" she deadpanned and grabbed a note-pad.

"Yeah, like it's nothing." Eli said.

"I'm a lawyer, we don't have souls." Clare said and Eli smirked.

"Carla is a maid for a family in north Toronto. The family says that Carla woud come with a sore throat and messed-up hair, clothes, glossy bloodshot eyes, and a tired appearence every morning."

"You can interpret that in many different ways." Eli said and Clare glared up at him.

"I'm just saying!" he said, holding his hands up like he's innocent.

"Max owns a resturant in North Toronto too and his employees describe him as 'big, observant, and flirtasious'. Great,"

Eli whistled. "We have our work cut out for us."

* * *

Carla walked in with a light blue blazer and skirt combo. "He is the devil!" she stated and Max scofffed from the other couch.

"I cannott get along with a man like that! He's too flirty, and he's supposed to be mine! It's like I'm a prize wife!"

Max rolled his eyes and straightened his tie. "It's buisness Carla, it's buisness."

"Yeah, your cook is quite the buisness isn't she?"

"Rosie? This is about Rosie?"

"No! It's about Rosie, Melinda, Sharon, Margo, Natalia..."

"I get it. I get it!"

"Maximillian Robert Gomez, don't you raise your voice at me!"

"You're the one yelling!"

Then they both began yelling at once and Clare looked at Eli.

"You deal with this a lot?" Eli asked as the screaming grew louder and Carla raised herself.

"Like eveyday." Clare said as she revealed the whistle around her neck. He chuckled and reached across, touching it. Clare's breath hitched and he smirked.

"May I do the honor?" he whispered, his hot breathe hitting her neek and she nodded.

He placed his lips around the metal and blew a a shrill noise. Carla was in the postion of hitting her husband with a purse and Max was recoiling. Clare squeezed her eyes shut at the sound and reopened them once the sound of Carla and Max sitting civily opened them.

"You two have problems." Eli said.

Carla scoffed and Clare sighed.

* * *

"My head hurts." Eli complained, sitting back into her spinny chair.

Clare rubbed her temples. "I need a drug to get past them."

Eli smirked as she made that whiny unproffesional groan.

"Well, that sentence didn't just give me enough material to work with."

Clare glared at him and he chuckled.

"You need to lighten up." he said, and she sighed.

"Didn't we go over this? I have no soul." Clare joked and Eli smirked.

"I'll make a hopeless romantic out of you yet, Edwards."

Clare stiffened. "You said that five years ago."

"Regarding our case. The murder was a crime of true passion."

"I still say he's a perverted freak."

Eli got up. "You don't mean that."

Clare rolled her eyes. "I have to get a decent shirt from my sister."

She walked halfway to the door. She turned around. "Stay." she said and Eli chuckled.

"I'm not a dog."

Clare raised her eyebrows. "I beg to differ."

"Now she begs. Here is your coffe."

"I don't want it, that's where your lips have been."

"Didn't affect me."

This is where Clare noticed that she and Eli were subconsciously moving closer.

"Eli-"

"Clare..."

He pushed her against the wall.

"Eli... is this sexual harrasment?" she said and he smirked.

"That's not up to me." he said and pulled away.

Clare looked at him leave her office and she half wanted for him to come back and just... keep her warm and never ever leave her side.

* * *

"Three weeks. Three weeks and you two have been hiding all your sexual frutrastion and the tension is choking me." Adam said as Eli and him drank coffee.

"Adam Torres. Will you meet Fiona Coyne, she's your domestic abuse case." Heather said and Adam choked on his coffee.

Fiona's eyes darted around and Adam's eyes widened at her beauty.

"Um, m-my office please." Adam wheezed out. Fiona cracked a grin.

"C-can you... tell me w-where it is?" she stuttered too just like Adam.

"O-okay." Eli rolled her eyes.

"Careful Torres." he muttered and Adam kicked his chair.

"Was that a hate crime?" Eli asked and Adam glared at him.

* * *

"So why are you staying here so late?" Eli asked Clare as she drank her second cup of coffee in the last hour.

"Because I love working on a case. Beckonridge vs. Coyne is kinda interesting."she said as she walked from the computer to the printer.

Eli sat on her couch and watched her, examined and analyzed her.

"Stop staring Mr. Goldsworthy, I do enjoy the attention though." she smirked and Eli felt the urge to tackle her.

"Clare... I have a question." Eli asked, still deeply staring at her as she bit her lip.

"Fire away."

Eli reached from behind her, grabbing her sides playfully. "That case five years ago. Do you really think it was a planned murder?" he whispered, making words like murder make Clare want to do so many things.

"It could have been a crime of passion." Clare said, unwrapping her hands from the printer.

"What's passion really?"

"Pure... unadulterated passion?"

"Precisely."

"Well, I wouldn't know. Only ever had one boyfriend. Fiance really. KC Guthrie. It was a long time ago." Clare said, reading again. Eli felt curiosity overtake him, with the advantage of jealousy.

"KC. What happened?" he said, hiding his emotions. Well, he is a lawyer."

"Jenna Middleton. The new host of Next Teen Star, with their perfect little life and daughter and cars..."

Eli stayed silent as he watched Clare type an interesting fact.

"So... if you didn't know what passion was how...?"

Clare sighed, removing her glasses. "I have felt that moment of no thoughts, a clotted yet clear mine focused on one thing. But that never reached the level of passion that I have... even with my job. Like I need to win this case, this battle between two opposing sides with their swords and poker faces, feeling no emotion. Just words. It's the best."

Eli nodded and smiled inwardly as he and Clare shared a strong passion for their job.

Clare smiled. "Why the Q&A? Something up?"

"No... I just wanted to know. For future reference."

Clare raised her eyebrows. "What makes you so sure you're going to get mein any type of passionate situation outside of the courtroom, Mr. Goldsworthy? Some secret plan?"

Eli smiled "Edwards, you have no idea." he whispered from behind her. Clare shivered and he smirked. "One day, you will regret doubting me."

"Not cool." she muttered and got out of ger chair. Out of her lap fell...

"Unbitten..." Eli read the title. "The seventh installment in the 'Fangs' series."

Clare turned bright red. "It's nothing, my friend Alli's."

Eli smirked. "So you wouldn't mind if I..." he placed a warning finger on the bookmark. Clare visibly paled.

"Please don't." she whined.

Eli smirked. "A vampire fetish? Really? Wow Clare, maybe you do know passion."

Clare ran a hand through her hand. "That passion is artificial, words on a page. I was talking about it for real." she mumbled and Eli looked at her as she looked down, cheeks tinted pink in embarassment.

"So is it good?" he asked and her cheeks flamed.

"Shut up."

* * *

"May I remind you that dating a client is wrong?" Eli said to Adam as they walked in the next day.

"Yeah but crushing on a co-worker is just as illegal." Adam teased and Eli shushed him.

Adam rolled his eyes. Fiona had been with Bobby since their senior year and she was just two years older. 25. She had a stutter problem from all her beatings and it killed Ada that some angry man decided to take it out on Fiona.

"I can't not like her." Adam and Eli thought as they watched the two talk and laugh.

"Someday." Adam said. "The prince always gets the princess."

"Stop reading fairy tales and get back to work." Eli said and he smiled.

**Really bored.**

**Couldn't help but sharpen my skills.**

**Yay education *dull horn***


End file.
